Escaflowne returns (the series)
by HikaruSakura
Summary: This takes place after my movie Escaflowne Returns. Hitomi came back to Geia to live with Van as his wife but now she finds out she must awaken the god of the starts Nova..
1. Dosha

Escaflowne Returns (the series)  
  
It has been a week since Hitomi and Van were wed. Kio never seemed happier that he was able to move more and he had fun with Folken and sometimes Van.  
  
"Catch me brother Folken!" Scremed Kio with delight. While Kio and Folken were together. Van was in his room looking at the pendent Hitomi gave him before she left Geia. "Hitomi.."  
  
While they were doing that Hitomi was in the rose garden. "Hitomi why are you here?" asked Merle "I feel like I am with my dad here he would always bring a rose for me and my mom." "Oh Hitomi.." "I will be ok how about we bring some to the place?" "Sure!" said Merle Then Princess Hitomi and Merle left to the castle after they got a lot of roses. "There that should be a good place right Merle?" Said Hitomi as she put a vase full of roses on the dining room table. "Yha that looks great Hitomi!" said Merle as she jumped up and down. "I'll go get lord Van Hitomi." Said Merle as she jumped down and ran out into the hallway. "Oh Merle.."  
  
  
  
* In the shadow realm * "Katz what are we going to do now?" asked Pyle They were stumped on how they were going to get Hitomi and Kio. "Well no one said we had to be the ones doing the dirty work." "Yha but we don't have any one that could make it in with out being noticed." "But we do." Said Pyle Then 3 men came into view behind Pyle. "Who are they?" asked Katz "They will bring the princess to me." "Go Dosha, Amamizu, and Doguu. Bring us Princess Hitomi!" "Yes Pyle we wont let you down." said Doguu Then they were gone. "Why are they going I have never seen them before why haven't I seen them before?" "They are different than any monster in Geia they any from only if they touch the person.."  
  
"But what if they fail in their mission?" asked Katz  
  
"You worry to much they are strong." "It doesn't matter Pyle if Folken or Van find out that they are just made from sand, water and clay. They could destroy them!" "That is if they find them." *In Geia * "I wonder what is taking Merle so long to get Van." "Hitomi." Hitomi turned around and seen Van. "Van where were you?" "Merle went to try to find you but she hasn't returned is she with you?" "No why would I care she is just a pain." "Van she has been with you since you were a child." Then Van walked to Hitomi and grabbed her hand. "Van what are you doing?"  
  
"Hitomi!?" scremed Van "Van but how can that be?" Then there were two Van's in front of Hitomi  
  
  
  
Hey everyone what do you think thanks for reading the movie. I know I still need to explain how Folken got back to life I will do that when Katz and Pyle are more involved with the story line. 


	2. The vision.

Escaflowne Returns (the series)  
  
"Let go of her!" scremed Van he started to run to Van and Hitomi. Then the other Van tossed Hitomi to the wall. "Hitomi!" scremed Van "Face me Van and if you lose you lose her and your life." "What are you?" scremed Hitomi "I am Dosha I will kill you Hitomi and of cores your brother as well then I can finely can be alone." Then the Van turned into a man with long red hair with a yellow shine he had a light brown eyes.  
  
"I have seen you before." Said Hitomi "Huh what to you mean this is my first time seeing you and it will be the last as well." Then Dosha started to run to Van and as he ran a sword came to his hands. "I WONT LOSE TO YOU!" scremed Van "We will see." Said Dosha * A vison of Hitomis * There is Fire. "What is this were am I?" "Mother father don't leave me alone." Scremed a young voice Hitomi turned around and seen a young boy he was around the age of 5 like Kio. "Hey boy are you ok?" asked Hitomi The boy didn't answer. "Wait that hair it is like him the man that is fighting Van." "That hair red with a yellow shine."  
  
Then the fire got worse. "Boy you must get out of here you could die!" Then Hitomi started to run to him. The figure came into view that was also running to Dosha. "Huh who is that?" It was a boy who looked 13 at the max. "Don't cry little one I am like you who lost everything." "Huh? Who are you?" "I am called Doguu I will help you where you not alone." "Thank you Doguu I am called Dosha" "Doguu? Dosha? Who are they?" Then Hitomis vision was gone.  
  
"What makes this girl so special Van?" asked Dosha "Cause she was there when I was alone!" "Alone." "Dosha stop!" scremed Hitomi "How did you know my name?" Dosha started to glare at Hitomi. " I just a vision of your past." Hitomi put hand on her heart. "I know what you are going through I have been there being alone with know one to count on." "But my friends pulled me out of that showing me that no one can truly be alone." "That is why I love Van he helped me when I was scared!" "Then why." said Dosha. "Please stay we wont let you be alone any more." "Shut up you are lying that is why my only true friend is with me he gave me strength to go on you would only make it worse!"  
  
"Mark my words I will kill you!" Than Dosha was gone. "Hitomi are you all right?" asked Van as he started to run to Hitomi. "He is being mislead Van his heart wont be able to take the sadness much longer." "Hitomi I am sure he will find away." Said Van with a smile. 'Oh Van I was worried when you were fighting." "Hitomi when you feel sad or alone I will be here to suffer with you so don't hold it in any more." "I won't Van don't worry." The Van hugged her. * In the court yard * "Wow that was fun Folken can we do it again some other time!?" asked Kio. "Sure Kio we will but it is all most time for dinner run along and wash up." "Ok see you later!"  
  
Then Little Kio started to run to the Place. "Little Kio don't change." "Brother." Said Van "Van I thought you would be inside the place now." "I was we were attacked." "What by who?" "I am hoping that you have heard of this name." "Dosha he said that was his name after Hitomi had a vision of his past life." "I indeed have heard of his name he is a shape shifter he can take any form by just touching the thing or person he wants to be." "It was different fighting him I broke his sword but I molded back like it was made of." "Sand." Said Folken "How did you know?"  
  
"That is what his name means Sand." Said Folken "We must watch out for him." "Yes Van we should.'' "Uh brother I must know something how did you get back to life?" "When the time comes I will tell you now let's go get ready for dinner." "Folken.." Said Van as they went to the Castle.  
  
"Kio are you ready yet?" asked Hitomi "I never worn anything like this before sister." "Here let me see."  
  
Then Kio came out of his room he was wearing a blue shirt with kaki pants. "You look fine mother and Father would had made you were it sooner or latter so I would stop complaining about it." "Ok.." "I think you look like a prince in that outfit." Said Van "Really!" said Kio he had a smile on his face. "Yes why don't you go show Merle and Folken?" "Yha!" The Kio started to run down the hall again. "He dose look good." Said Hitomi  
  
"Yha Allen and Mlillerna are coming." "I'm glad we can all be together." "Same Hitomi." Van: I shouldn't tell her yet till I am for stern that she will be safe. "Van are you ok?" "Yha I am fine why don't we go down?" "Yes let's go." When Van and Hitomi got to the center hall Allen and Mlillerna were at the table talking. "Oh Hitomi Van you both look so well." Said Mlillerna "Thank you Mlillerna." Said Hitomi "I have some one I like you two meet he is serving under Allen's command he is a nice man and he is very noble." Said Mlillerna  
  
"Come in Amamizo this Prince Van and Princess Hitomi." "I am pleased to meet you." He had Short Blue hair his bangs sort of covered his ears and he had a navy blue shine and violet eyes. Hitomi: He seems familiar. "Let's eat." Said Merle "Yes let's." said Allen Amamizu : you will be mine princess Hitomi I will get you for hurting my friend Dosha!  
  
I know to early to end this ep but I don't want Amamizu trying to kill me he wants to leave all my fans hanging. But Van and Allen wont let him win I'll just say that. 


	3. Amamizu

Escaflowne Returns (The series)  
  
It was getting closer and closer before guest had to leave. Amamizu: I better hurry! I am running out of time. It had been an hour latter. "Why don't you stay the night and leave tomorrow?" asked Merle "Yes I agree." Said Hitomi  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's ok?" asked Allen "We don't mind Allen." Said Van Kio got up from his chair and left to go to bed. *In Kio's room * "Will toughs people be here tomorrow?" "Yes Kio they will." "Hitomi I am glad we are here." Sid Kio as he fell asleep. "Me to Kio me to.." Than she walked out of Kio's room. "Huh why is Amamizu in the rose garden?" Than Hitomi walked down to the rose garden. "Hey are you ok?"  
  
"Yha I am never better." "I thought Allen would be here with you why are you in the garden?" "I wont be here much longer." "HITOMI GET AWAYFROM HIM!" Scremed Folken "Huh Folken?" Then Folken ran right between them. 'You always were a stubborn one Lord Folken"  
  
"Get away Hitomi." "Folken?"  
  
"Amamizu you are still working under Pyle's orders I see." "How did you know Pyle asked me to kill her?" Amamizu asked with shock on his face. "I noticed it when Van told me Dosha came so I figured you would be next." "It was that girls fault that Dosha is going insane!" "Are you sure he wasn't already?" asked Folken "SHUT UP!" said Amamizu as he started to run to Folken with a sword. "Hitomi get back!" said Folken "Ok.."  
  
Then Folken's Wings appeared on his back. "DIE!" Amamizu tried to hit Folken with his sword but something blocked it. "What was that?" "I think to say that you wont be coming back with us Amamizu." Said Allen "Well I will just have to suffer!" scremed Amamizu Then Amamizu was fighting both Allen and Folken. "Folken.. Allen.." "Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi you must realize the fate of Geia." "The fate of Geia?" "It all rest on the awakening of the god of life. Nova the god of the stars.' "God of the Stars?" Then a blue light was around Hitomi. "Hitomi!" scremed Allen. Then Hitomi was gone.  
  
  
  
~Sorry for it being shorter than the others I am just not really in the mood to anything plus I am in a slump so I just decided to leave it in a cliff till I get out of the slump. Thanks for the reviews! The story will get better trust me. 


	4. Hitomi disappers?!

Escaflowne Returns (the series)  
  
"Were am I?" asked Hitomi "You are were the god the stars and god of life sleeps." "Nova she holds so much power no one could ever obtain." "Who are you?" asked Hitomi "I am the sprit of Escaflowne." "Escaflowne?" "But how did I get here?" "Your heart lead you here" "My heart?" Then a young girl was in front of Hitomi. "Who?" "This is my true form." "How? How do I get back to Geia?" "You are in Geia.."  
  
Then the girl was gone. "Wait were did you go?" Then Hitomi was in that light again. "Hey what is happening?" Then she was right in front of Van's kingdom. "How did I even get to that place? It was so dark I felt so alone." Then Hitomi started to walk to the front gate. "Great by the time I get down there it will be midnight." Said Hitomi as she walked to the gate. * In side the castle * "What do you mean Hitomi vanished!" scremed Van "The man we were fighting left soon after so she could be captive by them." Said Allen But Van wasn't paying any attention and ran right out of the room. Van: Hitomi I am comeing! Then he took a horse so he could get to the front gate faster. "Oh great now it's raining now what could happen?" Then a dragon came out of the forest were Hitomi was. "Why did I have to ask?"  
  
  
  
Then the Dragon blew fire at Hitomi. "AHH!" Some one pushed her out of the way. Slash A sword split the Dragon into 2 pieces. "Are you ok?" Hitomi looked up and it was Katz . "Why I thought you wanted to kill me?" "Out master and my sister want to I could care less." "But what did I do to your master?" "He doesn't want Nova to descend to Geia so he wants you dead." "And only you can do it." Said Katz "But why dose he kill my mother and father and try to kill Kio?" "He doesn't want to take any chance." "I must go but don't take my sister wrong she is only obeying command and I am just following orders as well." "Wait you know my name what is yours?" Katz looked sock it was the first time any one asked her for her name. "It's Katz."  
  
Then she left. "Hitomi!" scremed Van "Van I am so glad some one came." "Thank the mystic moon you are all right." Then Van helped Hitomi on his horse. "Oh Van thank you very much for coming." "I wasn't going to leave my love in the wilderness alone." "Hitomi how did you get out here?" "I am not sure a pillar of light came and took me here." Hitomi: I better not tell Van of Nova and Katz. "What happened to Amamizu?" "Allen said that he disappeared after you were taken by the light." "Maybe they have something to do with it." "I am not sure Van."  
  
Then they got to the castle. "Hitomi thank goodness you are safe." Said Mlillerna Folken and Allen were happy as well to know that Hitomi is safe and sound. "Van I had no doubt that you would find her." Said Folken "Folken is Kio asleep?" "Yes he had no idea on what happened to you." "That is good." Said Hitomi Then her and Van left to go to bed. "Hitomi are you ok?" "Yes Van. I am." Then they went to bed.  
  
  
  
* In the Shadow realm * "Why didn't you follow her Amamizu?!" scremed Pyle "She was gone when the Pillar of light was there was no way to go plus even if I did follow I have no clue were the light took her." He said as he walked off. "ERRRR. I can't stand him sometimes he can be a jerk." Said Pyle Than Pyle went to her bedroom she didn't want to blow up on her sister. "Oh Pyle why do you do such things when we were little you went this brave." "But you weren't this scary to be around either." * Flash back mode for Katz * "Come on let's go!" said a man. "No let me go!" scremed Pyle Than Katz started to run at the man pulling her sister. "LET HER GO!" than Katz scratched the man. "Katz.."  
  
"Pyle didn't attack the boy I was watching he attack her!" "Fine but if a catch her attacking any one she is going to pay!" "Thank you Katz." "You are my older Sister don't worry I must watch after you like you do over me." * End of flash back * "Pyle you have changed."  
  
  
  
~Hey how was it I mange to come out of the slump but I have ideas for episodes in the further of this so I have to wait till I can put them in. **Starts to cry** Merle: * hit's Hikaru/Sakura on the head with a sledge hammer** Merle: Now I will be explaining the story for now on I will wait till the next ep before I get into detail. Hikaru/Sakura: **go's in a coma** Merle: See you in episode 5 when Doguu come in! 


	5. The quest begins

Escaflowne Returns (the series)  
  
"Hitomi! Van! Wake up!" scremed Kio as he jumped on top of them. "Kio!" said Hitomi "Come on stop burning day light then he got off the bed and went out side. "He is sure full of energy this morning." Moaned Van "Yha I agree." Than they got dressed. "Kio I told you not to do that." Said Merle But Kio looked proud of him self. "They need to get up." Said Kio "Oh really" said Hitomi who was right behind Kio "Uh Hi Hitomi come on Merle didn't you wanted to show me something." Than Kio grabbed Merles arm and ran. "What was supposed to do to him?" Asked Allen with a slight laugh. "I just wanted to scare him." Said Hitomi with a smile.  
  
  
  
"I see well he is your brother." "True and besides Folken and Van he is my only family left." "Hitomi I feel like you are hiding something even from Van." "Well I was sent to another world but yet it was Geia and a young girl was talking to me she said she was the true form of Escaflowne but it was hard to belive and I think I know why Katz and Pyle are trying to kill me and Kio." "And that reason is?" asked Allen Then Van came into the center hall were Hitomi and Allen where. "Van are you ready?" asked Allen 'Yha I am." "Wait were are you going?" "I am going to take Escaflowne and try to find out were our enemy might be hiding."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Van?" Allen decided to step out so he wouldn't over hear. "I didn't want you to worry I wasn't going to tell you till I awakened Escaflowne." "Van promise me that you and Allen will come back." Van embraced her. "I promise I wouldn't do this unless I was for sure that the enemy wanted you and Kio." Than Van left. "Oh Van please come back." "You must revive Nova she can bring peace to this world." "But Escaflowne I am not sure if that is a good thing or not." "Sister what is wrong?" asked Kio  
  
  
  
"I must go I need to find this place Escaflowne talks about I must revive Nova the god of the stars!" "I will go with you Hitomi." Said Merle 'Merle.." "I am worried for lord Van. But if you go as well than I would be even more worried." "Ok Merle you may come we will leave tomorrow." "You must be prepared for what Geia can do." Said Folken "Yes Escaflowne spoke to me she said the time has come to awaken Nova." "Nova." said Folken "It must be time than." "Huh?" said Merle and Hitomi "She will truly bring peace to Geia and only a girl from the Mystic Moon can awaken her from her sleep." "Folken we will return and hopefully be fore Van."  
  
  
  
  
  
~Hi Merle here me and Hitomi will be on our way to awaken this Nova I know I told you Doguu comes but now since we are on our journey he may not come in till later right now I am worried over lord Van. 


	6. Hitomi and Van

Escaflowne Returns (the series)  
  
"Oh I am so scared for lord Van!" said Merle Then Hitomi came out of her bedroom. "Don't worry Merle I am sure that Van and Allen will come back safely." "Merle we better go before Kio wakes up." "Hitomi you must go west till you reach a waterfall than the water should part when you walk up to it." Said Folken "Thank you Folken but how did you know this?" asked Hitomi "That is not important."  
  
"Yes we must hurry." Said Merle Than Hitomi and Merle left to find the shrine of Nova. *In the shadow realm* "The girl from the Mystic Moon is headed to the shrine where Nova sleeps. If we don't hurry she will awaken Nova!" Damien "Right I will be on my way with Doguu and we will finish Hitomi Kanzaki off." Said Pyle Than she left. "The time will come when I will us Nova's powers for the complete destruction of Gaia!" But Damien did not know that Katz was near by and heard what he said. Katz: What he wants to destroy Gaia not us Nova's powers to help it!? Than Katz left to try to stop her elder sister. * Meanwhile were Van and Allen are * "Van do you think we will be able to find out were our enemy is hiding?" asked Allen "I am not sure but I wont let though weirdo Cat monsters hurt Hitomi and Kio any more."  
  
"Yes I agree Van." Than they continued to try to find the enemy's base. * (Again) in the shadow realm* "Pyle were are you?!" screamed Katz "Boy of all girls I thought you would know." Said Dosha "What do you mean?" "She left to try to stop our enemy." "And you and I are supposed to do a little surprise attack on Van and his friend Allen." "How come no one told me about this?" "Just come on all ready!" screamed Dosha "I am coming!" Then Katz started to run after Dosha. Katz: Why is my heart beating so fast? It may be from running.  
  
  
  
* With Hitomi and Merle * "I am so tired all ready do you know how long we have been walking?" asked Merle "Uh you don't want to know Merle." Hitomi: It has only been 15 min boy she has to get back into shape! "Err ok I think." Said Merle "Plus even Folken wasn't sure about how long it is going to take all I know is that We must hurry so Van and Allen don't know that we are gone." "Yha I guess you are right Hitomi." "Hello Mrs. Hitomi." Said Pyle "Oh no not now." Said Hitomi "I am so happy you decided to come alone or I should say with out an escort." "What do you mean by that!" screamed Merle "Hitomi if am correct you have meat Dosha and Amamizu." "Yes I have."  
  
  
  
"Well there is one more I like you to meet his name is Doguu he is the Strongest of our warriors he is going to battle you and I am going to watch your little friend here." Than a man came in front of Hitomi and Merle he had shoulder link hair that was a pale brown with a white shine he was tall maybe about 10'5. "I am called Doguu." He looked down at Hitomi "Go on Doguu our master wants this girl out of the way." "Right." *Were Van & Allen are. * "Hello Prince of Fanella." Said Katz "You again!" "I thought you had strict rules were you couldn't attack anyone." Said Allen "We do but our master is going to let the rules go for a little while." "What!?" Hollered Allen and Van "Dosha let's teach them a little lesson." "Van it looks like we will be delayed for a little bit." "Yes and we better get back to Fanella be for anything happens to Hitomi or Kio." Said Van  
  
  
  
"Boy you two are so stupid don't you know that my sister Pyle is battling Hitomi right know." Said Katz "What?" said Van "And with Doguu she prob. wont live since he is the strongest." Said Dosha Katz: is this really the right thing to do? "Van go get Escaflowne we will need it." Said Allen . Van nodded. And then he started to run to the place he bared his elder brother. "Oh no you don't I am not going to let you go to her!" said Katz  
  
  
  
  
  
* Were Hitomi and Merle are* "HITOMI! Screamed Merle as Hitomi was slammed into a stone wall. "I don't want to fight please let Merle go." Said Hitomi as she struggled to get off the ground. She had tons of cuts on her face and, arms and legs. "Are you sure about that you may die if you don't fight." Snickered Pyle "I don't want to hurt anyone who I have never met!" This surprised Doguu he has been in many battles but this is the first time anyone has thought of him. Than while Pyle was glaring at Hitomi and Doguu was lost in his toughs Merle tried to escape she wanted to get to lord Van as fast as she could. "Hey were did oh never mind she is not a bother to me. Ok Doguu take this girl to the top of the cliff near here and drop her she will never survive it." Than Pyle left. "Fine.."  
  
  
  
Than he grabbed Hitomi's hand and forced her to walk." "Oh Merle please be ok." Whispered Hitomi "She will but I am not so sure about you." Said Doguu in a flat voice. Than they got to the cliff. "Please let me go!" "I will when you are over the edge." "Let her go." Doguu turned around and there was the Escaflowne (it was in it's dragon form) "Van!" "I am going to finish the job I was assigned." Said Doguu Than he pushed Hitomi off. "No Hitomi!" screamed Van "Now you have two choices one fight me or two save the girl." Said Doguu with an evil smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Well how was it every one? Thanks for the reviews sorry to say it will be a little while for the next chaps to be updated cause my computer is being used by my grand ma so I wont be able to update for a bit but keep a eye I might be able to put up a chap here or there~ ^ ~ Escaflowne Returns (the series)  
  
"I wont fight you," said Van "Ok now I will go oh and good luck." Than Doguu left. "I can't get Escaflowne down there.." Than Van took off his red shirt and his wings came out of his back. "Hold on Hitomi." Than Van jumped down the cliff.  
  
* Were ever Katz ended up *  
  
"Darn that kid can run fast." Moaned Katz She has been wondering around the part of Fanella that magic can't be used. "Well Katz I can't believe you and your sister sold out after Dorcoruk lost." Said Folken "Folken you never change you can always snick up on me even with my guard up." "You just need to relax I have some questions I need to ask you any way so I am glad I was able to met you here." "Err ok ask away even if Dorncoruk's empire has fallen I all way survive under you cause you trained me and Pyle." "Why? Why attack the girl from the Mystic moon?" "Our master says if Nova is awakened Gaia will fall." "But do you actually believe that?" asked Folken "No cause I ." Than Katz's face shown confusion cause she kept thinking about what Damien said. "Are you ok Katz?" asked Folken as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes I am. And I always will be if my loved one's are by my side." "But are the ones you love do they love you?" asked Folken Than Katz looked up and Folken was gone. Katz: What dose Folken mean by that? Than Katz realized she some who walked out of the forest and was in front of Fanella (You know the distance thing) "Thank you Folken" "Hey I was worried about you!" said Dosha "Dosha!?" "After you left me and that man just sort of canceled the fight." He said with a un easy laugh. "Don't worry I am ok and thank you for worrying you are the first person to actually worry for my safety." Katz: Be sides lord Folken. "Uh no prob. well lets go back ok." "Yes." Said Katz with a smile. Dosha nodded. *With Van falling after Hitomi * "Hitomi! Grab my hand!" "Oh Van." Than Hitomi grabbed his hand and so they stopped falling. "You should of stopped Doguu." "I don't want to lose you again." Than Van and Hitomi started to blush. "Thank you Van." Then Hitomi and Van flew above the cliff. And landed right near Escaflowne. "I wonder how Allen is." Said Van "And Merle she ran off to get help.." Then Hitomi looked at the ground worrying if she lost two important people to her. "Don't worry Hitomi Van Merle found me and we started to look for you two." Said Allen with a slit Laugh. "Oh Allen, Merle thank heavens you are safe!" said Hitomi Merle smiled. "Well let's return to Fanella I bet Kio and Folken are worried." Said Van "Yes let's go Van." Said Allen Hitomi: I hope Van and Allen don't ask why Merle and me were out this late or better yet this far out of Fanella. *One hour later * "Hitomi!" screamed Kio as he hugged his older sister with all his might than he did the same thing to Van "Brother.." said Van looking up seeing Folken as he picked Kio up. "I am glad that you and Allen made it back safely." "Thank you Folken for taken good care of Kio." Said Hitomi Folken nodded. Than Van carrying Kio and Hitomi went in said the castle. "Brother Van can we play together later?" asked Kio "Sure." Than Kio got down from Van so he could go find Merle to see if she wanted to help pick some flowers with him. "Van.." "Hitomi I don't mind Kio around." "Thank you so much. For being there when I need you and protecting me." "As long as you are by my side I will do that for you." Than Hitomi and Van embraced * In the Shadow realm * "I don't get it what did Folken mean?" asked Katz (or like murmuring it to her self.) "I hate to say it Pyle but there is a tarter among us and we must dispose of this person be for they give out to much information." "Yes sir but who is it?" "It will be hard for you but it is Katz." "What?!" Katz: What dose he means I haven't done anything!  
  
~Well how's that for an ending huh? Well just Review it ok ~^ see ya in the next chap Betrayal  
  
  
  
  
  
Escaflowne Returns (the series)  
  
Katz: What! I haven't done anything wrong. "But Sir are you sure about this" "Don't question me! She made contact with our enemy so she can not be trusted." "But.. Fine I will do away with her." Than Katz had tears running down her face as she quietly ran off. "Why I am I being hunted I thought she would all ways be there for me like I was for her!" "Is that what Folken met by for what he said?!" Katz wasn't paying any attention on were she was running so she crashed into Amamizu. "Oh I am sorry I am not looking were I am going." Said Katz "No duh what is all this running for?" "I don't have any time to explain." Than Katz got off the floor and cont. to run. "Err ok what was that all about." Said Amamizu as he rubbed the back of his head. Than Katz got all her things together (it was just her sword) And was going to get out of there before her sister came. * In Fanella * "Lord Van?" screamed Merle "Goss I can never find him any more." "Hello Merle." Said Allen Merle turned around. "Oh Allen hi have you seen Lord Van?" "No I was looking for Hitomi I need to ask her something." "Oh I haven't seen her ether." "That means their prob. Together but were is Kio I thought he would be in the rose garden like earlier but he wasn't." said Allen "He might be with Folken." 


End file.
